The Rise of the Riders: Dawn of a New Era
by The Meshter
Summary: Well Eragon has established Doru Anora and his students are here, eager to learn. Let's see how Eragon handles the pressures of being the head of an academy and a growing city. I do not own the Inheritance Cycle and any of the original characters from the books. I'll try to do a chapter a week, maybe more depending on how much time I have. Leave a Review, it'll only take a minute!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance cycle. All original characters belong to Christopher Paolini. Reviews Appreciated!_

_Well welcome to the start of my new story. For those of you who are reading this and don't know what's going on I suggest you read my first story: Rise of the Riders_

* * *

The Rise of the Riders: Dawn of a New Era

_"Tis a glorious day Saphira, our dream is becoming a reality"_Eragon thought to Saphira

_"Aye little one, our journey is about to begin, it is a strange feeling"_she replied, making a sound Eragon had labelled as laughter _"Feels like only the other day I hatched for you and now look at us, soon to be teaching the new generation of riders"_

_"It's a daunting prospect..."_

_"True little one but the best challenges are the ones that seem the most difficult"_The blue dragon told him reassuringly

_"You know Saphira, you've become a lot wiser as of late"_ Eragon told her, jokingly

_"True, but we need to act wiser if not become wiser, we need to show that we know what we are doing little one"_

_"Aye Saphira, you're right... as always"_Eragon replied, smiling at the sight of the dragons growing bigger.

He sighed to himself and looked around at his new family, some who he had known during the war, and some he had fought with and against, the newest members as well. Some he had only met a few months ago but nevertheless they had quickly shown themselves to be a huge part of his new life away from the problems of war and illness. By tomorrow the magnificent halls of Doru Anora would house their first students; on top of that it would be the return of Rhunon and Vanir along with the new elves.

The dragons approached ever closer, you could know see the silhouettes of the riders on the backs of the dragons, long shadows fell across the water, birds scattered to make way for the magnificent beasts. Eragon made his way over to Kuldr, the black haired rider stood tall and proud watching the clear skies.

"Kuldr-Elda, tell me, how much teaching experience do you have teaching" Eragon asked, curiously

Slowly Kuldr turned his gaze from the blue skies to Eragon "Well I've taught a few riders in their first year at Doru Araeba but since then I've had none, anyway Eragon, what are we all teaching?" Kuldr replied, posing a question of his own

"Well, so far I have you teaching intellectual studies, principles and sciences and things of that nature, I was thinking of putting you into sword fighting and archery but I decided to leave that to Aninya and Kaira for as you know they are excellent fighters overall, and since there are two of them it would be easier to control a class of fighting students, Saphia is teaching magic with Blodhgarm and me Saphira, Thorn and Murtagh are teaching flying and dragon back fighting. Rhunon of course will be teaching craftsmanship, Vanir is teaching survival skills with Blodhgarm and you, healing is taught by Saphia and Murtagh and finally Kaira, Aninya and Vanir are in charge of physical and mental conditioning" Eragon answered calmly "The elves that will arrive are going to be caretakers and aids to the teachers, they will be a type of supervisor to the students"

"You've put a lot of time into this haven't you? It looks like you're taking up the task of 'Headmaster' quite well" Kuldr chuckled

"Well I have to put time into this, we don't want chaos breaking out now do we" Eragon replied, laughing with Kuldr "How long till they get her?"

"I reckon about thirty minutes at the rate they're flying, looks like they're preoccupied with the view, although that is a benefit of flying, you always get to use the scenic route" Kuldr told him

_"Aye Kuldr-Elda, I'd say it's one of the best features of wings_" Saphira added, making that same sound that she used for laughter. Eragon laughed with her as he walked over towards the dragon

_"You know Saphira, I think you've grown bigger"_Eragon said, patting her on her left front leg

_"Really!"_Saphira exclaimed _"Measure me, I want to know!"_

_"Calm down, so much for becoming wiser, you become so childish at these things"_Eragon said, smiling

_"Even though I don't act like it, by your age I am still a child, by elven age I'm nothing more than a small baby"_Saphira replied, slightly annoyed at his childishness comment, she kicked out her leg, sending him to the ground

Laughing, Eragon picked himself up to the quizzical looks of the elves and Murtagh. Sheepishly Eragon turned to face them "Sorry, I may have called Saphira childish and she just proved my point by pushing me to the ground" he told them, slowly the watchers turned around, not wanting to witness Saphira's response to that comment.

Eragon turned around to see his dragon towering over him, glaring at him, slowly she moved away and began staring back at the clouds. Eragon breathed a huge sigh of relief, looking back at the skies to see that the Dragons had begun their descent to the ground. Quickly the watchers stepped out of the way of the landing strip to give the dragons enough time to adjust their positions so that they could land properly and efficiently. This was the first time that Eragon had seen the riders and the dragons, making out the colours of the dragons and the species of the riders. He knew it would take time to get to know the riders but it was something he had to do. A short while later, the first students touched down on Doru Anora.

* * *

_Well welcome to the start of my new story. For those of you who are reading this and don't know what's going on I suggest you read my first story Rise of the Riders_

_Anyway enjoy the story and I'll be uploading regularly and if possible more than one chapter a week. Basically I'm off school now that my exams are over so I'm free till September._

_REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVOURITE, that's all that will keep me going!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance cycle. All original characters belong to Christopher Paolini. Reviews Appreciated!_

_Well welcome to the start of my new story. For those of you who are reading this and don't know what's going on I suggest you read my first story: Rise of the Riders_

* * *

The new generation of Riders had arrived, each one tired as can be after a long journey. The dragons were panting and the riders were sore. Still to the best of their abilities they got off their respective dragons and got in line in front of the Eragon and his fellow teachers.  
"Welcome to your home for the next few years" Eragon said, starting the speech he had been preparing for weeks "Now I will take the time to get to know you all tonight at the feast we have in your honour, but for now I will like to say a few words. You are the first students to set foot on this land by the name of 'Doru Anora' You are the first students who will experience our training but let me be clear, by teaching you we are teaching ourselves, none of us are teachers and this is the first chance we have to teach so please excuse any mistakes" Eragon continued, pausing a moment before saying "Now I know that some of the people here would like to say something as well, I think Saphira wanted to say some words" he added, clasping his hands "So I will give them the floor"

_"Thank you Eragon"_ Saphira said, deciding not to address him as 'little one' around the students _"Now I must say that I am glad to have our first students on the island, I am sure you all will love it here just as I do, there are many things that I have to teach and there are many things I have to show but that is something that is not important right now, what is important is how you feel on this island, you are always welcome to talk to anybody here, remember we are not your enemies, we are your friends_" Saphira finished

"Now" Eragon said "I think there is only one thing left to say and that is... Welcome, Dragon Riders, to Doru Araeba" Eragon cheered "There will be a tour of the island and the building but that is tomorrow, tonight we will feast and rest. Vanir will show you all to your rooms"

_"Well that was nerve wrecking"_ Eragon thought

_"Aye little one, that was difficult but well done nonetheless"_ Saphira said, chuckling "_I did not know you we're such a good public speaker"_

_"Nor I you, that was a good speech, an interesting approach as well" _Eragon replied laughing_._  
Eragon walked inside a short while after Vanir and the students with Kuldr "They seem strong willed, and respectful, even the elves look like they respect us" Eragon said

"Aye, it's true, they were listening really well and respected me, Blodhgarm and Vanir when we first met them" Kuldr replied

"I forgot that you already met them, what are they like as people?" Eragon asked, curiously

"I'm not going to tell you that, you'll have to find out yourself, anyway I'm going to go and help down in the kitchens, you should help with the marquee outside" Kuldr told him. Even though Eragon was in charge he mainly listened to Kuldr and Glaedr for advise as they were part of the great Doru Araeba, home of the original riders. "Oh and Eragon, Angela sent a message, she'll be back here in a couple of weeks"

"Did she say how long she was staying?" Eragon asked him

"Yes, she said she was staying for about a month before heading out again, apparently she's heading south this time" Kuldr answered

"Why do the elves know her so well?" Eragon hopefully asked, he knew nothing of her past except for some stories about a man named Tenga and the Cat King

"It's not for us to say, that's her secret so you better ask her although I will tell you two things, she has travelled a lot in her life, far and wide to the farthest regions of this place, and that she is one of the most powerful magicians to have ever lived" Kuldr told him before waking towards the kitchens in the lunch hall, leaving Eragon even more confused. Sighing to himself, Eragon walked outside to see Murtagh, Kaira and Saphia setting up tables and putting out plates for their new arrivals, Eragon spent the next couple hours helping set up spaces for dragons, bringing in food and drinks and finally setting up the marquee before heading back to his rooms to get dressed in his formal clothes before the feast started.

Eragon arrived in his room very quickly. He was thinking about the changes in his life since he arrived, his new friends, family and new students. Eragon sighed as he began to change his clothes from his day to day tunic and trousers into elegant elven clothes, thinking of what his life would have been like if he had stayed in Alagaesia. He finished getting dressed and walked over to the mirror. The shirt he wore was white with a blue winding pattern down the sides and the trousers were blue with white patterns, he changed his shoes and left his room, heading out towards the main door.

* * *

_Hope you all enjoyed the second chapter of this story!_

_REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVOURITE, that's all that will keep me going!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance cycle. All original characters belong to Christopher Paolini. Reviews Appreciated!_

_Well welcome to my new story. For those of you who are reading this and don't know what's going on I suggest you read my first story: Rise of the Riders_

* * *

Eragon stepped outside. The night was coming fast and soon there would be a lot of people gathering outside at the table. He sighed to himself; there was still an hour to go before the actual dinner so Eragon walked over to the dragon house where Saphira was. He walked up the steps, noticing the new dragons that were sleeping or just getting used to their rooms, he passed by without saying anything so as to not surprise them or intimidate them before the dinner. He kept climbing until he arrived at Saphira's room, it was opposite Thorn's and he nodded a greeting to the red dragon which was kind returned before walking in to Saphira's room. She wasn't sleeping but she wasn't active, she was just lying down, getting some rest. He sat down by her and rested his head against her wings. Quickly he nodded off and without realising it; almost an hour had passed since he climbed up the tower, almost but not quite. Eragon awoke groggily, he looked outside and saw that the night had almost come, he awoke Saphira who herself had nodded off. Irritated, she awoke slowly.

_"Hurry up Saphira, or else we'd be late, and we don't want to be lat to a party that we are throwing" _Eragon told her, trying to get her to hurry up, he wiped his hair away from his face, straightened out his shirt and climbed on Saphira's back. Slowly she got up and flew down to the marquee. Waiting there were Kuldr, Murtagh and Kaira and Aninya. He noticed that Kaira and Aninya were wearing dresses that were almost identical except for the colour of the dress, Kaira was dressed in green and Aninya was dressed in blue. Murtagh was wearing a deep red shirt that matched the darker red of Thorn's eyes and Kuldr was dressed in a rich dark blue colour.

Saphia was still getting dressed having been with the man they had found a few weeks ago, his condition hadn't changed from that slight movement and he needed constant monitoring, even with the newer elves helping there was always someone by him during the day and he was checked every three hours during the night, Saphia was to be the head of the infirmary so she needed to check results every now and again. Shortly after Eragon had arrived she walked out of the door of the hall and came over towards them. The second Eragon spotted her he couldn't help but stare! _'Well there's definitely a reason she's one of the most beautiful elves in Ellesméra' _He thought to himself

_"She isn't that pretty"_ Saphira commented

_"Are you jealous Saphira?" _Eragon asked, smirking slightly

_"W...What!? No it's just that she doesn't look that pretty to me" _She muttered back to him

Eragon returned his gaze towards Saphia, only to see that she had arrived at the marquee, only now could he appreciate her attire. She was dressed in a stunning white dress that stood out from anything that anyone else was wearing. He noticed Kaira walk up to her and say something in audible that really made Saphia blush, far too slowly for his normal self he walked over with a slight stagger in his step. He'd never seen her at her full beauty and he doubted she even realised how different she looked. He walked up and mumbled something about being nice before hurrying away quickly.

_"Smooth" _Saphira told him

_"Shut up! I could talk to the new students, give a speech but I can't do this... why?"_ He thought to himself

_"That's an easy answer"_ Saphira told him _"It's because of your status, since you're a hero there isn't a girl in Alagaesia who wouldn't want to court you, you've never needed to work for a girls attention other than Arya and you were friends for so long before you actually developed true feelings for each other that there was no need for you to try, that's the full reason why you are struggling... that and the fact that she's insanely pretty (yes I just said that)"_

_"Well, I don't really have much of a chance anyway though, look at her eyes, no matter how shy she's looking at Kuldr-Elda, albeit she glances at him but she's been doing it for a while now, glancing towards him, that tells me that she's got a crush on him_" Eragon replied _"Anyway, our newest arrivals are here" _Eragon added, noticing a stream of people from the halls, the remaining elves arrived, carrying food and drink. Shortly after the ten students came as well, timidly they all took their seats at tables of five and one table of seven. A total of fifty people, only ten of which were student gathered around ten tables. At the front of all the tables were sat Eragon, Saphia, Murtagh, Aninya, Kaira, Blodhgarm and Kuldr. Eragon rose and addressed the group, after a short speech he ended with: "Let the feast begin, feel free to talk and walk around the place but please don't leave the immediate area around the hall, feel free to head back inside if you so wish".

Shortly after sitting back down, he had some small bites of food before heading up to meet the students who were chatting amongst themselves. He noticed Murtagh and Kaira sat at a table by themselves talking, Aninya, Saphia, Blodhgarm and Kuldr were laughing at another, he could see Vanir talking to some friends before he got up and walked over to the group of students, before he got to them he had to pause and turn as Saphira roared a loud warning _"THERE'S SOMETHING IN THE SKY! It's... It's a... a dragon!"_

* * *

_Hope you all enjoyed the third chapter of this story!_

_REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVOURITE, that's all that will keep me going!_

_P.S. Feel free to message me with any questions, or leave them in the reviews and I'll get back to you ASAP! :D_


	4. Chapter 4

_Well I'm back, sorry for not uploading, I was ill for a long time then we travelled to India to my birth town, and I was having trouble finding a good internet connection. So without any further delay:_

* * *

_"What did you say?" _Eragon asked her, it seemed as if time slowed down for him

_"A dragon" _Saphira responded _"I… do not know whether it is wild or not but it looks huge… bigger than me and Thorn" _She informed him

_"Eragon, what do we do?" _Asked Kuldr

Eragon froze, processing what he had heard in his mind, staring blankly at Saphira, suddenly he snapped back to reality "MURTAGH!" he shouted "Get on Thorn and take the skies, I will follow shortly, Kuldr, get everybody inside and stay there, students and their dragons first, then everyone else!" he told them, running towards Saphira. Eragon jumped onto her back and rose to the air, seeing Thorn and Murtagh ahead of him _"Saphira, can you try to talk to the dragon? Or ask Umeroth and Glaedr about it"_

_"I'll talk to Glaedr and Umeroth first before talking to that dragon"_ Saphira informed Eragon, turning her attention to the Eldunari _"What should we do ebrithil?" _She asked

_"Don't try to intimidate him" _Glaedr said _"Wild dragons can be unpredictable; the slightest wrong move can mean that they will turn on you but you must show you are strong! Wild dragons look down upon us, they say we have become 'house pets' and are nothing more than that, they tend to be viciously fierce though, he was probably just out hunting and heard the roar of the students" _Glaedr explained

_"Are dragons common in these parts?"_ Saphira asked

_"I don't know, there were rumours of dragons far east and north and definitely to the south but I never came across any of them apart from some to the North, so maybe that is what has happened, a dragon strayed to hunt and he heard our roar" _Glaedr told her _"There isn't much reason to be worried, he won't stand a chance against you, Thorn and the power of all of the eldunari"_

_"Aye but still if he is there then there might be more dragons out there as well" _Saphira said

_"Well there's only one way of finding out" _Glaedr replied, quieting down so Saphira and Thorn could communicate with the dragon. The dragon in question was a dark shade of green, the same size as Glaedr was in length and had the height of him as well. Although the wingspan was twice the size of Saphira's allowing for easier control in flight.

Murtagh looked over at Eragon "Anything from Glaedr?" he asked

"Aye, he's told Saphira what to do and she's telling Thorn as we speak, basically we are not to speak to him until told to do so" Eragon replied

"So it is a male then, I couldn't tell from so far away" Murtagh told him "Very well then, I'll keep my mouth shut until this whole thing is over then.

Back at the hall the rest of the elves sat patiently, waiting for any news, Kuldr kept a mental link with Saphira while he waited, updating Aninya and Kaira on any news. Saphia was down in the medical room, tending to the man from the lake as she waited. The students were all talking among each other, coming up with ideas about the dragon and why it could be here. Vanir walked over to them "Well you've already met Eragon and introduced yourselves to him, I might as well introduce you to the rest of the people here" he told the group, calling over Aninya and Kaira as well as heading downstairs to call up Saphia from the medical bay. "I'd like you all to introduce yourselves to them" Vanir requested.

The first person to say their name was an elf, named Arvuin, she was the same height as Vanir, she had red hair and green eyes, Arvuin looked agile more than strong and seemed to be the fastest in the group. She was followed shortly by another elf named Arnos, a tall, strong elf with blonde hair and red eyes, he was muscled and looked defined, and he was clearly the strongest in the group except maybe of one of the dwarves, named Dim, he was of average height for a dwarf and had a long beard as expected but he wasn't as round as most dwarves, he was incredibly well muscled, looking like a powerhouse among the group. It looked like he couldn't be beaten in a bought of strength. He looked like a match for Arnos completely when it came to strength. Then came two humans. A man named Clovis and a woman named Bray. Clovis was a man of average height, he looked smart and he didn't look that strong, he looked quite fast though and had good reflexes; Clovis had brown hair and blue eyes and was the best looking male in the group. Bray was a short woman, she had blonde hair and brown eyes, and she was very thin but looked like she was strong though. One by one the rest of the students introduced themselves to the trio before Kuldr interrupted them.

"We have word from Eragon" Kuldr informed them "We are to come outside in ten minutes" he said

"Did he say why?" Aninya asked

"No… He just said to come outside and that's all" Kuldr told her, he looked worried as he sat patiently, slowly the time passed and Kuldr got up and walked to open the door. A short distance away from him stood Eragon, Murtagh, Thorn and Saphira with a large dragon towering above them.

* * *

_So what do you think? Any ideas are appreciated and again, thanks for being patient :)_

_Feel free to give any suggestions you may have!_

_So as always: REVIEW, FOLLOW and FAVOURITE! That's all that will keep me going!_


	5. Chapter 5

_To make up for not posting for such a long time, here is another chapter, my longest yet! Hope you enjoy_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance cycle. All original characters belong to Christopher Paolini. Reviews Appreciated!_

_Well welcome to my new story. For those of you who are reading this and don't know what's going on I suggest you read my first story: Rise of the Riders_

* * *

"I… It can't be!" Kuldr exclaimed, his face in awe

"What is it Kuldr-Elda?" Asked Aninya but she got no answer

Kuldr was already running towards the dragon, he arrived in a quick time and stopped in front of the dragon. _"How?"_ he asked the dragon before focusing his attention to talk to the Eldunari _"Umaroth, you know who this is right?" _he asked in a serious tone

_"Yes… how could I not know him, he was one of the greatest in the order!" _Umaroth replied

Kuldr shifted his attention again _"How did you survive?!" _he asked again, waiting for a response _"Last I saw you was when you joined the fight, diving at Formora and Kialandi, bringing them and their nameless down off the edge of the island, I didn't see much after that" _Kuldr told him

_"I drove them off the edge of the island and into the sea, near the base of the cliffs, out of the range of the flash, what happened then was they knocked me unconscious as I was distracted by the flash and they threw me in the water. I drifted across the sea and landed on a shore when I finally awoke. When I did rise I had not the energy to return and I was found by a pack of wild dragons who took me in, being a wild dragon myself I was accustomed to the lifestyle and that's where I stayed, I'd forgotten everything about Alagaesia till a few months ago when the magic of the Eldunari lifted from my head as it did for you as well. I asked around for a general direction. In the pack of about seven dragons and me, only one knew the direction that Alagaesia was in. As it turns out I had landed in a place far to the west of Alagaesia across the great sea, there were dragons and many animals but not a high amount of people, any we came upon were barbaric in their terms, they feared and attacked us on sight and kept trying to ambush us and kill us off. It was the same type of war as the Elven-Dragon war from long ago but they had no magic, and only primitive weapons made of stone so it wasn't really a fair fight. The dragons were kind enough to lend me enough energy to return to Alagaesia without need for food or drink or rest, although a few bites of fish helped a lot. The journey took three weeks to get to the western edge of Alagaesia and my first priority was to return to 'Doru Araeba'. However I realised that there was nothing there upon arrival and I travelled to Ristvak'baen, the watchtower where a rider was always stationed and I saw nothing but blood and death in that once honourable place. In the end I did not know of what had happened till I travelled to Du Weldenvarden, Ellesmera to be precise and I was filled in by the Great Witch on what had happened, I stayed in the Crags of Tel'naeir for some time after that, resting up and regaining the strength I had lost. Finally I set off for this place, I was told that I would find the last of the old riders here and so it is true… I am sorry for your loss Kuldr" _the green dragon explained

"_Thank you…It is a pleasure to see you again old friend, will you be joining us here on the island Vilden?" _Kuldr asked him

_"Eragon has offered me a place as well, and I think I shall accept" _Vilden responded, he changed his attention to Eragon _"I would like to meet the students then their dragons Eragon"_ he informed him, Vilden opened his mind to the Eldunari while he spoke to Eragon, gaining many words of welcome from his fallen comrades.

_"Of course Vilden-Elda, I will see that there is food and drink brought out for you at the marquee"_ Eragon told him before sending some of the elves to bring some food and drink, Eragon then gathered the students.

After meeting the students Vilden turned his attention to the dragons. He first met Arnos' dragon, a small, she was white dragon by the name of Hervera, what she lacked in size she made up in strength, she was one of the three able to breath fire, a pure red flame, same as the eyes of Arnos. Soon after meeting Hervera he met another female dragon called Vermora. Vermora was an orange dragon, the tallest of the group and the fastest as well, she manoeuvred well in the air, better than any of the other dragons but she couldn't breathe fire yet.

The next dragon he saw was one belonging to Dim, a male dragon the same colour as Dim's grey eyes named Rhust, coincidentally he was the smallest of the group but the longest from head to tail. Rhust couldn't breathe fire yet either, he had sharp spikes running across the top of his wings, a rare breed of dragon that were the deadliest in the air. Bray's dragon, was a tall, purple dragon with razor sharp teeth and breathed a brilliant dark blue fire. Clovis' dragon matched him, it was small, fast and wasn't strong, it was designed to outmanoeuvre and attack with agility rather than strength, it was a brown dragon that breathed orange fire. Vilden greeted the rest of the dragons and students before greeting the teachers and elves. Together they returned to the feast, everybody obsessed with Vilden, trying to know more about him. Time passed quickly and soon everyone grew weary, in small groups everyone left until Eragon, Murtagh, Kuldr and Blodhgarm were left standing outside.

"Who'd have thought that there were more dragons" Eragon said

"Aye, let's hope we see even more" Murtagh replied

"One can only hope with such things" Blodhgarm added

"Anyway, it is late, we should turn in" Kuldr told them, getting agreements from everyone else as they walked in to the hall.

* * *

_REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVOURITE, that's all that will keep me going! If you have any ideas leave them in the reviews! I'm interested in what you think_

_P.S. Feel free to message me with any questions, or leave them in the reviews and I'll get back to you ASAP! :D_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance cycle. All original characters belong to Christopher Paolini. Reviews Appreciated!_

_Well welcome to my new story. For those of you who are reading this and don't know what's going on I suggest you read my first story: Rise of the Riders_

* * *

The next week passed quickly as the students settled into their stride. Soon training would begin but not before the guests would arrive. Orik, Roran, Katrina, Arya and Nasuada were planning to join Eragon at his new home. They were scheduled to arrive in the afternoon and there was still a lot of preparation to be done. Eragon and Murtagh were overseeing the marquee set up; Kuldr and Blodhgarm were helping the elves make the food and Kaira, Aninya and Saphia were setting up the rooms and helping to set up the hall. While they were working, Saphira and Thorn were talking to the students, getting to know them better, learning about their past. As Eragon said they were all friends here and Saphira had decided to follow up that line. Saphira and Thorn were sat in the main hall, talking to the students and their dragons.

_"Tell me Arnos, how was your life before you became a rider?"_ Thorn asked the elf

"Well…" he said out loud so everyone could hear him "I was born to the Lord of Silthrim so I'm from nobility, nothing else really, it was a quaint easy life and I found myself bored too much of the time so I turned to exercise to fill my time. Soon my body became as strong as it is now and has been the same for the past ten years. I wasn't the best at magic and my intelligence isn't that high either but when it comes to physical ability I can't be outmatched by many people. And that's it really, an egg hatched for me ten years later and here I am, nothing that interesting in my life that I'm willing to talk about" Arnos informed the group "What about you Thorn? And you Saphira? Tell us about your encounters after Galbatorix" he asked, hearing murmurs of agreement from his fellow trainees.

_"Do you want to or should I?" _Saphira asked Thorn

_"You do it, I'm not in the mood"_ Thorn replied

_"Very well" _Saphira told him before letting the students into her mind again _"All right then…um…let's see now…how about the time me and Eragon travelled back to Helgrind to find the last of the Ra'zac, yes that'll do. Anyway we travelled from Uru'Baen and landed outside the front gates, with us was Blodhgarm and another elf whose name I can't recall. We entered the black fortress together and stopped the second we were inside, we looked around with our minds but alas we found nothing at all. We searched the building and there was nobody there, nothing that attacked us and no signs of life at all. We did track down the Ra'zac but it took a whole month to find it, when we did it showed no sign of struggle, in fact it was talking to Eragon and me, asking us to listen to its tale so that the Ra'zac were never forgotten and that after we listened we could kill it. So it began to tell us about its race, and its life and missions with Galbatorix _(At this point Saphira went on to tell its entire life which would take too long to write down, so instead I'm going to give you one of the tales… sorry L ) _... so after that it said that the hardest mission it had was to hunt down and kill Brom, it took him ten years to succeed in his quest but he finally did it, after hunting Brom and tracking him for years, he finally caught him, he said it was by pure luck that he hit Brom, he was aiming to maim you so he could finally take on Brom but that was not what fate intended. When they discovered us it wasn't to capture Eragon, it was to kill Brom, it was proud of this story and at this point it finished its life's tale. Now Eragon was furious with rage, without saying another word he brought up his sword and slammed it down on the Ra'zac's neck, cutting in deep, he pulled his sword out and brought it down again on its back and once more, this time he drove it through the Ra'zac's chest before climbing on my back and asking us to fly away." _Saphira finished

"That was a unique tale Ebrithil, and an incredibly interesting one, a shame for Eragon though" Arnos told her but before he could add another word, Eragon walked in and sat down

"Afternoon everyone, our guests will be arriving in the evening" he said "You all have about three hours before you need to be dressed and waiting outside with everyone else, feel free to wander around but don't go into the forest tonight, oh and Dim, you are to follow the forest path to a house at the end of it in three days time, knock twice and then you will stay there for two days, this will apply to everybody at certain times, you may not discuss with anyone what you have done at all" Eragon informed them "What are we talking about?" he asked, getting into the story telling, saying some of his own with the others, they were no longer discussing the students' pasts but instead Eragon, Saphira and Thorn's. Time passed quickly and soon they were all gathered at the newly built dock waiting for the ship to dock, Saphira could see it in the distance and after it finally arrived, the guests all arrived at 'Doru Anora'. Eragon stepped forward towards them and looked at them all before finally saying "Welcome… to home of the Dragon Riders"

* * *

_So we will see what our guests think in the next chapter, I wonder about Arya and her feelings. Training will be beginning soon! And thank you to Brisingr5508 for giving me a great idea which I will put in my story probably in about 3 or 4 weeks time because I need to get the guests settled in to the story :D_

_REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVOURITE, that's all that will keep me going! If you have any ideas leave them in the reviews! I'm interested in what you think_

_P.S. Feel free to message me with any questions, or leave them in the reviews and I'll get back to you ASAP! :D_


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry for the delay, I've been travelling back home to the UK then I spent a while getting new school kit as my uniform changes in sixth form. So again, sorry for the delay!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance cycle. All original characters belong to Christopher Paolini. Reviews Appreciated!_

_Well welcome to my new story. For those of you who are reading this and don't know what's going on I suggest you read my first story: Rise of the Riders_

* * *

Eragon looked at his guests, smiling. He stepped towards the first in line "Orik, my brother and my king, it is good to see you after such a long time" He exclaimed, embracing him.

"Aye brother o' mine, and what an amazing place to meet as well Eragon, age has taken to you kindly!" Orik replied "It is not the same without you and Saphira around to talk to about this and that, feast into the early hours of morning and the advice you could always give me" Orik added before turning his attention away and walking off to talk to Saphira, leaving Eragon to talk to the next person in the line. Eragon noticed Murtagh slinking away as Orik walked towards Saphira, for a good reason nonetheless.

Eragon did just that, he stepped over to greet Nasuada, bowing in her presence "My queen, good of you to come and visit our island" Eragon said, rising to face her

"Ah Eragon, so good it is to see you again after so long" Nasuada told him, pulling Eragon into a hug "Just because I am your queen don't forget that I'm still your friend Eragon, I see you are progressing well... a word of warning, Orrin isn't happy to be excluded from invitations" Nasuada informed Eragon

"Why should he be invited, I hold him no allegiance whatsoever" Eragon exclaimed "I may have '_fought_' alongside him but he is no king of mine!"

"Very well, just thought you'd like to know" Nasuada replied before she also walked over to Saphira.

Eragon walked over, standing next in line was none other than his cousin. With a huge roar of happiness Eragon pulled Roran into a bear hug, excited to see the person he grew up with, his hug was returned at the same strength by his cousin. "Roran, it is good to see you!" Eragon exclaimed "We have much to catch up on" He told him, his cousin was clean shaven, his face hardened and defined, still as strong as ever and walking with a greater level of dignity than before "Being a king has suited you greatly cousin" Eragon told him.

"Aye Eragon, it has been far too long... you are looking well cousin, it seems that this place has done as much for you as Palancar has done for me!" Roran replied, laughing.

Eragon then addressed Katrina, receiving a hug and a kiss on the cheek, causing him to blush slightly before finally turning his attention to the girl hanging on Katrina's leg "Hello Ismira" Eragon said, smiling at her. Eragon watched slowly as she let go of her mother and crept round towards him.

"Hello uncle!" she cried, giving him a hug, suddenly her attention drifted to a giant blue dragon a few metres away and sprinted off in that direction, running over to it and then carefully prodding it on the nose. Katrina ran over to calm her daughter down, leaving Eragon laughing. Roran walked over after a few short words with Eragon and finally, Eragon turned his attention to the two people left, he greeted Lifaen with the proper elven traditions and finally looked at Arya, smiling a cold fake smile he had perfected over the years.

"Atra du evarínya ono varda, Arya" Eragon said

"Atra esterní ono thelduin, Eragon" Arya replied "It is good to see you, I can't wait to see the rest of the building, it looks simply magnificent from the outside"

"Thank you Arya, I'm sorry I couldn't make it to your wedding" Eragon told her, still holding that same fake smile from before "But I had matters to attend to, finishing the tower was our top priority... Did you like my gift?" Eragon asked her

"Aye, the craftsmanship was remarkable!" Arya exclaimed, drawing her green blade "I thank you for it, it makes me feel like I truly am a rider now" she told him before excusing herself and walking over to Saphira.

_'How did I handle that Saphira?' _ He asked his companion

_'You handled it how it should've been handled' _Saphira replied.

Eragon exchanged a brief conversation with Fírnen before calling out to the guests "If you will follow me, I will lead you to your rooms before a grand feast tonight in your honour, and then tomorrow we will show you the buildings, the island and some of the training. Fírnen, if you could follow Saphira to the Dragon tower where she will show you where you will stay" Eragon informed them before leading them each to their own rooms. He walked back outside, looking to finish setting up the marquee with the help of some students. He was working quietly and quickly, concentrating on the marquee so as to avoid his mind drifting to thoughts of Arya so he did as much work as possible, stopping only when Murtagh called him over to talk. "What is it brother?" he asked him, curious as to what had called him over

"I think I'll skip out on the feast... I don't think the guests would like me to be there" Murtagh told him

"That is absolute nonsense; you're my brother, a representative of the academy, a teacher and a rider. You have to be there Murtagh!" Eragon told him "And I won't take no for an answer, if Orik acts up then I will intervene but you will attend!" Eragon added, walking away from him. Murtagh turned away as well, sighing and walking over to where Kaira was sat under a tree.

* * *

_REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVOURITE, that's all that will keep me going! If you have any ideas leave them in the reviews! I'm interested in what you think_

_P.S. Feel free to message me with any questions, or leave them in the reviews and I'll get back to you ASAP! :D_


	8. Chapter 8

SORRY GUYS!

I haven't been able to get online whatsoever as I have my workload to it's extreme right now, just started sixth form last month and I've had little free time from all my clubs, schoolwork and sports. I'll try and find some time to start updating chapters but it won't be regular at this point in time as I'm put down to give a Chemistry lecture and I've taken 5 AS levels which cause my workload to pile up, any free time I've had I've been sleeping or doing revision. Again, sorry!


End file.
